Year 3000!
by QueenWolf12
Summary: Zane tells his friends how he took a little trip to the year 3000. Is Zane telling the truth or just making stuff up. You decided! Review!


**I own nothing. I got this idea from a youtube vid,about Gx with the song YEAR 3000! So,I was like....I can so see this hapiing.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was Halloween night and the moon was full. The kids at duel Academy where finding ways to enjoy the the night. Some where out at parties,some where making them selfvees sick on candy,but at the oblisk blue girls dorm,five students where sitting around in a bedroom munching on candy and sharing stories.

The three bigest flirts of the schoo,Mindy,Jazzmen,Atty. The school's top duelest Zane Truesdale,and the school's top fimale duelist Alexis Rhodes.

The crew where had decided to spend the night together. They hardly,ever got a chance to all be together so,they took tonight.

One after another they told storys. Some,scary,some funny,some just plan retarded!

Mindy had gone first telling told her idea of a scary story.

_Mindy's story_

_"O.k I was like,going to the mall to get these new hiles. They where like red and had a cute strap over the top. I was like going because,there was a sale that day._

_I mean I had saved up fpr the shoes for weeks and still didn't have enought. But then the sale came,and I did have enought. I would even have enought left over to buy a tank top._

_But when I got there......._

_*Everyone,lines in* The sale was over! Mindy screamed_

*Everyone,falls over anime-style*

"Mindy,thats awful!" Jazzmen cried.

"I know,right!" Mindy hugged Jazz.

"Oh,please you two,"Alexis said,"like Zane and Atty want t see this."

"Well,lets here your story Lex." Zane told her. "Yeah,miss no one wants to come hear my story!" Mindy hissed.

"O.k,this is a true story about Atty." Alexis smiled,

_Alexis story_

_"This one time when I was like five or six ,Atty took me to the park for lunch. And when we got there we went to get some hotdogs and there was this guy in a hot dog suit. _

_Well,anyway when we sat down to eat the dogs.....*Alexis starts giggling*.....the guy in the hot dog suit slippes and comes rolling sown the hill,where me and Atty are._

_I saw it coming and jumped out of the way,but Atty didn't. So,when he looked up,this hot fog was rolling after him. He ran screaming down the hill,and right into a busy road._

_He made it,the hot dog guy,got hit by a car and went flying into the air and landed on Atty."_

AHAHAHAHAH! Everyone laughted.

"Atty,you better be careful,or else a big hot dog is gonna run you over!" Zane teased,pushing his friends a little.,

"I can't belive it!" Jazzmen laughted.

"Hey,Atty did you guys get kitch up every where?" Mindy cried.

"O.k,that isn't funny," Atty said fist clinched,"you tring runnig from that thing!"

This caused everyone to nearny pee themsevles.

"O.k,new story!" Alexis said,stoping her brother from having a hussy fit.

"Who's next?" Jazz asked.

"How,about you Jazz?" Alexis asked. "I don't have a story."Jazz told them. "Let,Ane tell one."

"Yeah,let Zane tell one." Atty said.

"O.k,Zane it's your turn."Alexis said.

Everyone,turned to Zane. Zane had that oh,shit I have to come up with soemthing look on his face.

"O.k,I got one."Zane said.

_One day about two or three years ago,when I went home for spring break. I was in my den reading,when I heard this noise coming from my nabor's yard._

_I went out there,and my narbor had this big machine! He said it was a time machine! Of corse I didn't belive him,and I was about to go tell my Mom to call the cops._

_But then my nabor,whos name was Peter,told me that it was real and that he'd bee to the year 3000! Now,I really dond't belive him and thought he belonged in a mental ward. But then he grabed me and shoved me into the set of the so-called time machine. I yelled for him to let me out,and theartened to call the cops. But he just told me to bulckel up. _

_Then before my eyes, there was this big flash of light. Then we where going down this tunnel and it was like flashing ranibow colors._

_I thought,I was going to die so I shut my eyes. Peter,was just laughting. _

_When I opened my eyes.....I was in a different world!_

_I got out of the time machine,and turned to Peter. He just said,I told you so._

_I couldn't blive it! I mean not a lot was differnet,expect that they lived under water,and the girls there wear their hair like the princess of of star trek._

_There where signs floating in the air. They had boybands all over them! I mean boyband,after boyband!_

_I checked the newspaper the year and date,October 12,3000. I thought my heart stopped. My nut case of a nabor was telling me the truth!_

_Then,I asked him what else had he seen. _

_He point to this girl walking out of an apartment. She was tan with tile hair and bue eyes. I asked who she was,and he said thats your gret great great granddaughter._

_And she's doing fine!_

_I couldn't belive it! Then this hver car,scooter thing came out of no where and hit me! I went flying threw the air. _

_When,I wole up I was in the time machine,heading home._

Everyone,just looked at Zane.

"What,it's true."Zane said. Everyone clapped. "Wow,who new you were such a good story teller!" Mindy and Jazz siad together.

"But it's not a story!"Zane told them.

"O.k,I think your sugar high!" Atty said.

Zane just rolle dhis eyes.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry,if this sucked! XD**

**I just thought It make an alright story. I may make it into a real story,where Zane dose go to the year 3000. Maybe,that would make a good story.**

**Who,knows. REVIEW!**


End file.
